futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Fry
Lucy Fry (born December 5, 3017) she was the human/mutant hybrid resident member of the human race and she appears in "Future-ama". She is voiced by Catherine Taber. She is the daughter of Philip J. Fry and Turanga Leela and the niece of Yancy Fry, Jr. and Cassandra Bolton. She is the paternal granddaughter of Yancy Fry, Sr. and Mrs. Fry and the maternal granddaughter of Turanga Morris and Munda in childhood. During her adulthood, she meets and falls in love with a human delivery boy, Bolt Brannigan (whom she later marries) and has a daughter with him, Isabella "Bella" Marie Brannigan. Physical Appearance Lucy Munda Fry is a human/mutant hybrid (who survive from pregnancy to childbirth) and grows six inches tall. She was only 16-year-old-teenager and will reach into a bright young woman by the age of 17 (but not in a dark age like her parents did when they were in their youth hood). She can speak from seven days after her birth, she can shield it by touching people's faces to see what she can say and she can protect her loved ones when they are all in danger. As part human, Lucy has inherited a orange joe hair and eyes from her human father (Fry), her human paternal grandmother (Sherri), her human maternal-paternal great-grandfather (Enos) and has inherited a belly button from her human godmother (Amy) but Lucy doesn't have a delta-brain wave like her human father did. As part mutant, Lucy has inherited a small nose from her mutant mother (Leela), her mutant maternal grandparents (Morris and Munda), her mutant great-grandmother (Munda's mother) and her mutant great-great-grandmother (Munda's grandmother) (whom just died before Lucy's birth) but Lucy does have a karate fighting skills like her mutant mother did. Familial relationships Lucy was born into a large family; She has Philip J. Fry and Turanga Leela as her two parents; She has Yancy Fry, Jr. and Cassandra Bolton as her paternal relatives; She has Philip J. Fry II as her paternal cousin; She has Yancy Fry, Sr. and Mrs. Fry as her paternal grandparents; She has Turanga Morris and Munda as her maternal grandparents; She has Enos and Mildred Fry as her maternal-paternal great-grandparents; She has Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner as her paternal-maternal great-grandparents; She has Munda's mother as her great-grandmother; She has Munda's grandmother as her deceased great-great-grandmother; She has Yancy Fry as her great-great-great-grandfather; She has Sam J. Fry as her younger brother; She has Sally Fry as her adoptive younger sister (whom her parents adopts); She has Bolt Brannigan as her husband (whom she marries); She has Bella Brannigan as her daughter; She has Bender Rodriguez and Amy Wong as her godparents; She has Kif Kroker's Offspring as her step siblings (whom her father becomes a step parent); She has Zapp and Erm Brannigan as her parents-in-law; She has Ms. Brannigan as her deceased paternal grandmother-in-law; She has Mr. and Mrs. Brannigan as her deceased maternal grandparents-in-law; She has Njord Beckley as her paternal cousin-in-law (whom Philip II marries); Enemies Lucy does have enemies; Mom Corp delivery team but Lucy never interact with them. Childhood Lucy Fry was born as the only child of the newlywed couple, Philip J. Fry and Turanga Leela. She felt very lonely in her childhood, calling her a half-mutant freak and no one will ever know that she was half-human half-mutant hybrid (because a creation of the super race). Adulthood Lucy grown into a bright young woman who loves going on a adventure and finds out if she is a half-human half-mutant hybrid. After meeting Bolt, she develops a romantic feelings for him but those feelings were mutual and she does occasionally return his feelings.